<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me? Writing a rarepair for a game that was released a few years back? It’s more likely than you think. by aroseandapen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196343">Me? Writing a rarepair for a game that was released a few years back? It’s more likely than you think.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen'>aroseandapen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys knew that she had a hopeless crush on Asgore since she started working as the Royal Scientist. She didn’t know that she’d have just as hopeless a crush on his ex right when she started getting over him.</p><p>Originally part of femslash feb in 2019</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Toriel (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me? Writing a rarepair for a game that was released a few years back? It’s more likely than you think.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun beat down hard, bringing the car’s interior to a high boil thanks to the broken AC unit that made the vehicle affordable for Alphys. She cracked down the window, just to let in a bit of the comparatively cool air of the outside in. A lukewarm breeze, more like, but on Alphys’ scaly sweaty skin it felt like a blast from the arctic.</p><p>Summers on the surface made Hotland feel like a nice warm bath.</p><p>When her destination came into view, a pretty little apartment complex with flowers planted along a manicured lawn, she slowed her car to a crawl to park alongside the curb. The walkway up was paved with bricks and the trashcan outside made for a picturesque scene. Former Queen Toriel stood at the doorway to let Alphys in, a pleasant smile on her face even before she saw Alphys, despite the heat.</p><p>She’d prospered on the surface apparently, with a lovely wide-brimmed hat shading her face and the sunlight softening the appearance of her fur. The pale blue flowers along the hat complimented her attractive fig–.</p><p>Alphys coughed, shaking her head hard to dispel the thoughts from her mind. Bad, bad, no. She didn’t know where they came from, but she didn’t need to fawn over the appearance of her ex-crush’s ex-wife at the moment. Geez.</p><p>To distract herself, she turned to the passenger’s seat to pick up the small gift she’d brought for Frisk–the child (and monster ambassador) was growing into a fine adolescent that she thought could use a fun science experiment to perform in their spare time. She’d seen the ‘crystal growing’ kit while doing some shopping for herself. Without a second thought she’d bought it. Two kits, actually, because she wanted to try it out for herself.</p><p>So when it went well for her, and she had a new pretty crystal sitting on her window sill, she made an excuse to come see Frisk at the next opportunity to bring it to them.</p><p>Just as she turned back, a human riding a skateboard zipped past. While they went by, their hand shot out. It caught on the rim of the trashcan, and knocked it to the ground. The contents spilled out over the cement, ruining the pretty picture of the apartment complex.</p><p>“Child!” Toriel’s voice exuded surprise, which quickly sharpened into scolding. “Get back here this instant and clean up the mess you made!”</p><p>The human either didn’t hear her or didn’t care. They continued riding, and disappeared around the corner. Toriel stood there, hands on her hips with a disapproving look on her face.</p><p>She looked kinda hot when she was mad like that actually.</p><p>No, Alphys!</p><p>As she mentally berated herself (again) for the impure thoughts involving the former queen, Toriel had marched down the pathway to clean up the trash the human had knocked out. With a start, Alphys flung the car door open and launched herself from the car, startling Toriel with her unexpected appearance.</p><p>“Oh dear me, Alphys! I didn’t realize that was your car!”</p><p>“H-here, let me help you miss… mi-miss… Toriel.”</p><p>“It’s quite alright,” Toriel responded, with a warm smile that melted Alphys’ insides. “Don’t worry about it. Frisk is waiting for you in the apartment–205A–go ahead and don’t mind this. It’ll be just a moment and I’ll follow you up.”</p><p>Yet Alphys insisted, and so Toriel relented after a bit of protest. The two women worked to clean up together, and Toriel righted the trashcan so that they could toss everything inside. At one point, Toriel’s paw brushed over Alphys’ hand, bringing a bright blush to her cheeks.</p><p>S-soft… Her fingers twitched with the desire to reach out and hold her hand.</p><p>“Alphys you poor dear, it’s much too hot for you to be out here like this. Look at you, your face is bright red!”</p><p>Although it was misinterpreted, the fact that Toriel had noticed her blush caused it to deepen. “I-it’s fine, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“I insist you go inside. You’ll get heat stroke at this rate.” Then, without warning, Toriel leaned in and placed the back of her hand on Alphys’ forehead. “I was right, you’re burning up.”</p><p>The proximity of their faces–Toriel so close that she could practically feel her breath on her lips–caused Alphys’ heart to do a flip. Since the trash was nearly picked up aside from some hopeless mysterious liquid stains on the sidewalk, and Alphys didn’t think her heart could take anymore of this, she finally consented to going up to the apartment first. She mumbled out a quick farewell and scurried away as quickly as her stubby legs could take her.</p><p>Frisk answered the door within a few knocks. When they saw Alphys’ face, flushed and sweaty, and her heaving chest, they raised a questioning brow.</p><p>“D-don’t… don’t ask–here.” She thrust the box in her hands out. Frisk took it without protest, and their eyes lit up when they saw the label on it. “I saw this at the store and bought it for you.”</p><p>She needed something to get her mind off her hopeless thoughts surrounding Toriel, and talking about science might just do that. ‘Might’ being the keyword of course, because Toriel was due to return at any second, and the pounding of her heart would doubtlessly begin all over again.</p><p>Good going, Alphys.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>